Love or Necessity
by AK-tutti
Summary: If your girlfriend is pregnant, can your love be proved? Will you break up forever and stay that way? Or will it all work out in the end? Brenda is pregnant, and Dylan proposes to her, but she turned him down. Will they be ok? Oneshot, DylanxBrenda


_Hey, you guys :). This is my first BH90210 fanfiction, and I'm very excited about, so I hope it'll be well received :). At first I wanted to write a long Brenda/Dylan story, but I'm writing to other stories right now, a couple of HSM fics (Troypay), so if anyone is fan give it a read, will ya? Anyway, so I'm saving the long Brenda/Dylan story, when I'm done with one of the other stories. I felt like writing this one though, and it would have no effect on the other stories, cos it's a one-shot. I'm not gonna go all rambly on you, so on with the fic._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own anything from Beverly Hills 90210, heck I wasn't even born, when the show started. Half the cast is old enough to be my parents, and I wouldn't mind if they were. But if I did own the show, Shannen Doherty (Brenda Walsh) would've never left, her and Dylan would be together. Brandon wouldn't have left either, and he and Kelly would be together, as it's supposed to be._

**Love Or Necessity**

Dylan McKay had everything he'd ever wanted in his life. He had succes with his night club 'Peach Pit After Dark', he couldn't complain in the money department or anything either, his large fortune had grown much bigger, after he and Nat opened a bunch of 'Peach Pit's' around the country, as you can guess it had been very succesful. And love, yes he'd gotten his one in a young age, and they were still together this day today.

Brenda Walsh, his girlfriend whom he'd been together with for 5 years, was pregnant. Yes, they were expecting a baby, and Dylan was on top of the world. He'd always wanted a family with Brenda, and now that wish was coming true. Finally.

He was gonna propose to her tonight. Oh God, he hoped she'd say yes, he really did. But of course she was gonna, they loved each other very much. In fact, Dylan loved her more than he ever thought, that he could love anyone. In his teenage years, it frightened him, so he and Brenda broke up, but deep down he'd always regretted it. He'd gone out with Kelly for a few years back before he got back together with Brenda, but something always seemed off with her. She was never the one, like he thought back then. It had always been Brenda, he'd just been scared to see it then.

Dylan sat on the couch in Casa Walsh's livingroom, where he'd lived for many years with Brenda, Brandon and Kelly. See Brandon was right for Kelly. He was staring at the black tv-screen, and without thinking about it, he let his hand slide into his pocket, where he had the ring. Again, without thinking about it, he removed the ring from his pocket to have another look at it, he wanted it to be perfect. Like Brenda.

Just as he'd taken the ring out, Kelly walked into the livingroom with hers and Brandon's child, Jacob, on her hip, when her eyes caught the ring, they grew big and her mouth formed an O. She sat Jacob down on the floor and let him crawl into the kitchen, where his father was, working on a column. She wandered slowly over to Dylan and sat down next to him, she gently took it in her hand.

"Oh my God," She spoke, looking at the ring with awe, "You're gonna propose to Brenda."

"Yes," Dylan said, taking back the ring, just then realizing that it was serious, he felt a jolt of happiness, like he'd never felt it before. It was amazing. "So you better be quiet about this, do not tell a living soul! Not even Brandon."

"But..."

"No, Kelly. There'll be no buts, if you tell Brandon my secret, I'll tell him yours as well." He said, kinda blackmailing. He put the ring back in his pocket just in time, cos in came Brenda from the frontdoor. She had a huge shopping bag with her, babystuff and such, though she wasn't very far along. 3 months.

"He won't get mad, you know that. He'll be happy, I guess," She tried, she really wanted to tell her husband the news, but Dylan wouldn't budge.

"Then why haven't you told him yet. If he'll be happy, I think you should," Dylan said, smirking at her. He knew he'd won already, and he could see she knew it too, but she still tried to figure something out.

Brenda looked at them, back and forth, a confused look on her face. What were they talking about, she had a lot of ideas in her head, and somehow they all came out as a comedy show.

"He will be, and just haven't found the right time yet," Kelly pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out. God, she hated Dylan sometimes, usually when he won their fun little arguments. But their fun little arguments were what made them so close friends, so Kelly wasn't one to complain.

"Well, you better hurry," He teased, now putting on his dramatic voice, "He'll find out soon, you know that. You can't keep hiding it, and he'll get mad because you didn't tell him. You know how he appreciate honesty, so hurry up."

Back and forth. Back and forth. Brenda couldn't take not knowing anymore, she had to ask; "Ok, what are you guys talking about? I don't understand this argument!"

"Um, Kelly is thinking about changing political party." Dylan replied, silently. "Somehow Kelly thinks, Brandon would be ok with it."

Brenda gasped. Politics was very important to her brother, what she didn't know was, that it was a joke, she just hadn't caught up with that fact yet, but this pregnancy made her slow.

"Oh no, it's gonna kill him, Kel. You can't do that, you know how important it is to him. Please, don't. It would be the same, if I went to Burger King instead of the Peach Pit!"

"How is that the same?"

--

"I don't wanna hear another word about it, Dylan!"

Brenda and Dylan stormed angrily through the frontdoor, slamming it in the process. They'd been out to dinner that night, Dylan had proposed and Brenda had turned it down, but she didn't want to explain why. She ran into the livingroom, and he ran after her. They were now standing on each a side of the couch, yelling and screaming.

"Why not? Huh? I love you, I wanna marry you, but you said no, and I wanna know why. Tell me!" He screamed louder than he'd ever screamed before, which frightened both him and Brenda. Brandon and Kelly had heard his screaming, but they were too scared to go downstairs, they'd never heard Dylan this angry. Brenda took a few steps back and crossed her arms.

"You proposed to me!" She yelled, and threw her hands up in the air, when arguing or fighting she could never figure out where to have her hands.

"I'm well aware of that," He said, as calmly as he possibly could. "As I'm the you in that sentence, but why did you say no?"

"You didn't propose to me, because you love me," She cried, throwing herself in the chair. She couldn't take this anymore, "You proposed, because you felt like you had to. You did it out of necessity."

"How can you possibly think that, Bren?" Dylan said, now crying too as he sat down in the couch far away from Brenda, he didn't dare go near her right now, "If that's what you think, you really don't know, how I feel then. I love you, Brenda, I need you to know that."

Brenda started fidgetting with the ring, Dylan gave her, when she came back to Beverly Hills. She had never taken it off, never. Now, she was nervous, so she couldn't leave it alone, that was kinda her trademark for being nervous, fidgetting with stuff. She looked down at her hands and said; "Don't give me that Dylan, you know as well as I, that you're just proposing, because I'm pregnant. It would be a disaster, if we had this baby without getting married, according to you. Or should a say your mom?"

"Bren..." He began, but Brenda cut him off.

"No, don't Bren me. I'm right, and I can't accept you proposal, when it doesn't come from love, Dylan!" She said, "I just can't. It wouldn't be right."

"We won't be the same after this, y'know. We'll be all arkward, and it will take a lot of time to get us back where we were," He said in a tearful voice, trying to catch Brenda's eyes.

She let him catch them. She sat there and didn't know what to say, she had lost all words. She let one more tear slip down her cheek as she said; "Then maybe we should just end it right now."

"But Brenda... We're strong enough to work past this," He tried to object, but he already knew it was over, there was nothing he could do, even though he wanted to. God, he wanted to.

"I want you out of here, as fast as it takes you to pack your stuff together."

"Where am I suppose to go?" He said, raised voice, standing up, "I live here too, I have no place to go."

"That's really not my problem, Dylan." She said, not bothering to look at him. She seemed so coldhearted right there, it wasn't like Brenda, she was a warm person, Dylan just couldn't see it right now, "Valerie moved back into town a month ago, she has an apartment and I think, you should move in with her, until you find a place of you own. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I-I... I d..." He tried to say something, but it came out as stutter. He was crushed. Earlier today he had everything, and now he'd lost the thing that even mattered. Without Brenda, his business and money didn't seem important. He wanted Brenda, but as it turned out, she didn't want him. He felt so stupid, he loved Brenda more than anything, but apparently he wasn't good enough to show her, because she just 'left' him. Or maybe she didn't love him, like he thought she did? He finally managed to get something out; "You've changed, Brenda."

Brenda didn't say anything back. She knew it was true, but everybody thought she'd turned out a better person, even Dylan. She wasn't the only one who'd changed though, Dylan had too. He wasn't as sarcastic as he used to be. But who they were, and who they used to be just wasn't important anymore. No more Brenda and Dylan, no more true love. No more 'Whole Lotta History', which was their song, they were gonna hate it now. No more Peach Pit for Brenda. No more..

"Bye!" She simply said, as she left the livingroom and went upstairs, leaving a crying Dylan there.

--

4 months later, Dylan and Brenda hadn't talked since their huge argument in the Walsh's livingroom. Everybody felt the tension, even though Dylan and Brenda never were in the same room, you could still feel it. Why had it come to this? The gang felt like they needed to pick a side between the two of them. Brandon, of course, had to be supportive of his sister, but his wife refused to pick a side. It didn't feel right, they were both her friends.

The situation was also kind of depressing, they were having a baby and they couldn't share a simple word as hi. What was even more depressing was, that when Dylan and Brenda broke up, the single's in the gang thought they should give up on love. If Dylan and Brenda, two souls who were meant to be, couldn't work it out, then who really could?

Everything had gotten much worse, when Brenda started dating a guy called 'Ian', and sure 'Ian' and Brenda looked good together, and they seemed perfect and all that, but 'Ian' was no Dylan

But the gang had a plan. They were gonna lock Dylan and Brenda in a room together, and hopefully they would talk things out, otherwise there'd be a fried Donna and a fried David.

The plan was working ok so far, they had gotten Dylan into the room, now they just needed Brenda. Kelly brought her, and they were in sight now. Brenda was complaining.

"Where are we going, Kel? This is disgusting, what are we doing here? I don't even know where here is? I wanna go home. Please?"

Kelly didn't answer, she just led her pregnant bestfriend to the room and said; "There's a surprise for you in there."

Brenda squealed and went inside, Kelly immediately closed the door and went to find the gang, who surprisingly were at the Peach Pit not far from there.

"I really hope this works, you guys," Kelly sighed, as she sat down next to her husband, who was holding their son.

--

The room was almost entirely empty inside, except for two chairs, some boxes and whatnot. Dylan was seated on one of the chairs, looking rather confused when Brenda entered, she gave him the same confusing look. They didn't understand, what they were doing there, but they figured they were there together, because the gang wanted them to work out their issues. Brenda seated herself on the other chair, the free one, and looked expectantly at Dylan, waiting for him to begin.

Dylan didn't speak, and Brenda didn't want to start, so there was silence for a very long time, they were both to stubborn to say anything, but Dylan finally broke the silence; "How are you, Brenda?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at him. How come she let him go? She knew, it was because he proposed, and it wasn't out of love, but thinking back on the day, it seemed like he did it out of love. She couldn't admit that to him, though, that would mean, she was wrong. She wasn't one to admit her faults, unless she'd been really, really wrong. But then again, she could be right. She and Dylan had been together for 5 years, he'd had plenty of time to propose, why did he have to do it, when she was pregnant? It seemed a little off. Ugh, she just couldn't make her mind up.

"I hear, you're dating a guy named Ian. How's that going?" He tried again, wanting to clear the tension. God, he wanted everything to be ok between them, not only for their sake's, but for their kid's. Brenda kept staring at him, and he could see a hint of tears in her eyes, but he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Honestly?" She said, "It sucks. He's not the guy for me, but he's all I have right now."

"I want to be there, y'know. With the baby and stuff. I want to be there, when you give birth to our child, and I want..."

"Do you know, where we are?" Brenda interrupted, looking around in the room. It looked an awful lot like a storageroom.

"We're in the Peach Pit's storage room." He replied, clapping his hands together to get Brenda's attention back, "Did you hear, what I said before?"

"Yes, I did. You're the father, you can be there as much as you want, and..." What was she doing? She loved Dylan, she knew she did, and she knew he loved her. Why did this arkwardness have to be there? All she ever wanted was to be with him. How could she be so stupid, that she didn't see it before? How could she just risk their relationship like that? She wanted him back, if that was at all possible. Her subconsciousness made her play with his feelings, dump him and whatever, because she knew she could always get him back, if she wanted to. She did it in her teenage years with him, and she did it now, though she hadn't done it for 5 years, but she knew she did it now. She always got away with it, and she always got him back, when she wanted. That's untill the day he chose Kelly over her, but that was a mistake, he said that. Now over 10 years later she pushed him away again, but this time she didn't think she could get him back.

Dylan was now explaining again, that he proposed out of love, when he proposed and not out of necessity. He explained how he'd planned to do it years before, when he did it, but that Brandon told him, Brenda wasn't the marrying type. How when he found out, she was pregnant, he decided to finally do it, because they had a special connection then. Brenda let a tear slip, she really blew it. But maybe she could still fix it?

"Dylan?" She interrupted him again, taking his hands in hers, "I'm gonna tell you the truth now. I broke up with Ian two weeks ago, I just haven't told anybody yet, they still think I'm dating him, but the truth is, that he wasn't good for me. And now when you explain to me, why you proposed back then, when I'm not so emotional, I realize you did it out of love. I know you love me, and I love you too. I've been stupid to push you away again, but I promise I'll never ever do it again, so if you'll take me back, I'm all in. I love you so much, Dylan."

She had tears in her eyes, Dylan had tears in his too. What could he possibly do, besides what he had in mind? He still had the ring, and he knew Brenda was the one, no matter what would happen, she was and always would be.

He removed his hands from hers, and got up from the chair. He turned his back towards Brenda and took a deep breath, before he turned around again and got down on one knee and said; "Brenda Walsh, you're the one. Will you marry me?"

At first Brenda looked a mix between stunned and shocked, she nodded her head and could barely get out a 'yes', but it came out. Dylan placed the ring on her finger, and they embraced in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Brenda Walsh."

"I love you too, Dylan McKay!"

_There you all are. Please review, please, please, please. If you don't, I will sing, and you don't want that. You'll die. You all don't know me, because as I've said before this is my first BH90210 fic, I did mention that, didn't I? I have read this story through before posting, and I couldn't find any wrong spelling or such, but if you find some, I'm sure you'll live. But always think: it could be worse! Cos it really could, I could be singing. And I will be, if you don't review ;b._

_Laters, __**AK-tutti**_


End file.
